The present invention generally relates to articles of manufacture, apparatus and methods for coaxial cable connectors. More particularly, this invention relates to articles of manufacture, apparatus and methods for radio frequency coaxial connectors.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connectors are used for numerous automotive navigation and communication systems applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radio, mobile phone, after-crash management, and multimedia. The configuration of any given connector may depend on a number of requirements, such as wire termination configuration, (cable to cable connectors, cable to printed circuit board connectors, etc.), operational, performance and space requirements. For example, a specific automotive application may require a right angle, crimping-type SMB connector with 50 ohm impedance.
Soldering or crimping is generally used to install a connector on a cable. Crimping is more commonly used, as a connection can usually be crimped more easily than soldered. However, soldering may be used where a more secure connection is desired. Insofar as cable-connector installation means (i.e. soldering or crimping) may be changed by the end user as desired, it would be beneficial to have a connector that is adaptable to either installation means.
Whether soldering or crimping is chosen, connector installation may be complicated by installation on an angle. For example, a soldering configuration may require soldering a wire to the terminal at an angle, which may be a more intricate process than soldering parallel connections. If a crimping configuration is used, however, the process may be complicated insofar as crimping on an angle may require using a terminal that has two sections, one section for termination to the wire and one section at an angle for the connector interface, thus complicating installation. Moreover a crimping connection may result in a less secure connection than a soldering connection. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a coaxial cable connector that simplifies the soldering process for angle terminals.
In addition to angle connectors, in line connectors are used as well to fasten cables to connectors. Here, too, it would be beneficial to have an installation means that could accommodate either crimping or soldering.
Whichever installation means is chosen, it would be beneficial to have a sealed connection so that the electrical connection is secure. Sealing may be done in a number of ways, however, a simple seal mechanism would be extremely beneficial for ease of installation.
Additionally, installation of a connector on a cable, besides a soldering or crimping step, and sealing step, may include a plating step. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a means by which plating can occur, and excess plating can be drained off easily.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved coaxial cable connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved coaxial cable connector that permits crimping or soldering connections.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved coaxial cable connector that permits crimping or soldering connections for angled or in line applications.
The summary, as well as the following detailed description of the invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there are shown in the drawings, certain embodiment(s) which are presently preferred. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.
The present invention comprises articles of manufacture, apparatus and methods for an improved coaxial cable connector that permits crimping or soldering connections for angled or in line applications.
The preferred embodiment comprises a connector housing, cable housing, core member and cap. The connector housing provides for an interface with a mating connector, such as jack, plug, etc., and is accordingly configured to be compatible with that mating connector. The cable housing provides an installation interface for the cable. The core member provides the electrical contact for the inner cable conductor. The cap seals the assembly once the cable is installed onto the connector.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description and figures which follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art on examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.